Various types of intermediate cans or containers on refuse vehicles exist in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,092,141; 7,553,121; 7,210,890 and 8,496,427 are examples of such intermediate containers. These types of containers are known in the art as “Curotto Cans”. Generally, Curotto cans include a side loading robotic arm at the rear or front of the container. This arm is movable in and out and is secured on the outer wall of the container. While these types of sliding side loading arms on intermediate containers work satisfactorily, designers strive to improve the art.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a side loading arm for an intermediate container or the bumper of a vehicle that moves vertically. The arm may be mounted on any side of the intermediate container, but preferably on the front or back wall.